Things Will Progress, Right?
by Undead-Reject
Summary: Gaara has found someone that has sparked his interest, and that certain someone is Neji Hyuuga. Not being able to get Neji off his mind, he takes a walk and accidently stumbles upon him! Will things progress? Gaara X Neji
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeey. First story..so nervous ._.  
I'd very much appreciate feedback from you lovely people (:  
Also, It'd help me know whether or not to continue this.

So, Without further ado...Please enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Naruto. ):

**Pairing;** Gaara Loves Neji

**Warnings;** Yaoi. Swearing. Possible **_stuff_** in possible later chapters.

* * *

The light and airy smell of freshly cut grass flowed throughout the air. The sun was warm, it's rays giving the scenery a pleasant glow. It was a few days until Konoha held their preliminary matches that would determine which students would surpass their current status as genin.

It was nearing noon and the sand siblings had been training since the early hours of the morning.

"I…I think we should..take a break, don't you think so, Temari?" said Kankuro between pants.

The two exchanged a glance before averting their eyes towards Gaara's figure, which was resting in the shade of a nearby tree.

Temari let out a shaky breath before plopping onto the ground "About time, too." It was obvious that the excessive amount of training was taking it's toll upon them, except for Gaara who hadn't even broke a sweat.

The older girl observed their youngest brother, taking in his current expression. His blood-red hair was slightly messy, and his brow was furrowed, possibly in thought. But the thing she noticed most was that his eyes seemed glazed over, distant almost.

Of course, he seemed to be thinking about something most of the time, due to Shukaku communicating to him through his mind. But this time, he seemed to be in some sort of dream-like state.

They had no idea what was plaguing his mind.

It wasn't a matter of _what_, but _who_.

During the first round of fights within the chuunin exams, someone had intrigued Gaara.

And that someone was Neji Hyuuga.

To the demon-possessor, the Hyuuga was the definition of perfection. Something he knew he'd never be.

His flawless features, beautifully pale skin, the long, flowing hair which seemed to resemble the smoothness of silk.

But one specific aspect of him was those eyes. They were…simply captivating. White and pure, much like the moon.

Gaara thought he was truly beautiful. He'd never felt as good as when Neji's presence filled the air. His very being gave off an aura that put Gaara under the illusion that the very room he was in must have brightened .

In the demon-vessel's mind, Neji Hyuuga must be one of the most wonderful creatures to have ever walked the Earth.

Gaara wasn't one for expressing his emotions, but this Neji brought out an unknown feeling from deep within him. He knew he couldn't just simply push these feelings into the corner of his mind and forget about them, though he wasn't really up for waltzing right on up to Neji and proclaiming his undying love to him.

He'd guess that he would try and muster up the courage to create a simple exchange of words between them, and possibly let things progress from there.

What could go wrong, right?

As Gaara finally came back from his rather deep exploration of the mind, he noticed his siblings were staring at him with the utmost curiosity. He opted for returning their looks with a harsh glare before storming off, even further into the forest.

He sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his deep red tresses. "What the fuck am I going to do about this" He said inaudibly to himself. He trudged through the mossy undergrowth, and as he walked he saw a figure in the clearing. No, it couldn't be. He glanced over again, only to find he had confirmed it. Neji Hyuuga was sitting in the shade of a tree, reading.

_'O-oh no…wait, He's looking!_', the red-head's jade eyes widened a fraction. He swiftly turned around, trying to pretend nothing happened. _'Now just to walk away, calm and composed'_, he thought.

… _'M-move, you imbecile!'_ He cursed himself for just standing there motionlessly. But before he could escape, those very eyes that hooked him right from the beginning, were staring right at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Neji said curiously, ever so slightly tilting his head to the side.

_'Well damn. No way in hell can I avoid this..'_ The red-head briefly remembered that he was probably gawking like some idiot, and decided it may be wise to speak.

"uhh...I-I think I saw you at the exams…maybe" He stuttered, internally smacking himself in the head for not having something intelligent to say.

Which left only one thought drifting through Gaara's mind at that moment in time;

_'Things will progress, right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I am _very_ sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time T_T

First thing's first, My laptop broke at the beginning of July.  
I was dead without it. As for my parents...they were extremely reluctant about getting it fixed,  
because it came to about £60 ._.

Soo yeah.  
It was fixed on Thursday, and I've been thinking about what to write and stuff since then.  
I was extremely bored today, and decided to give it a shot.

Oh, I almost forgot!  
Thankyou VERY much to all of the people that have written reviews, and have given alerts and what-not.

It is very much appreciated, as it helps me know where exactly I'm going wrong.  
So if there's any errors, or things that seem incorrect, please point them out.  
**  
Disclaimer;** I lack ownership of Naruto. DON'T RUB IT IN :(

I hope you enjoy the second chapter! ^_^

* * *

Shortly after, Gaara had fled from the overpowering awkwardness that his and Neji's 'conversation' (if you could call it that) had emanated.

It was just too much.  
He now lay on the hard wooden floor of one of the unoccupied rooms of the apartment he and his siblings were currently residing in.

Who ever conjured up this harsh illusion that love was a beautiful and delicate thing, was sorely wrong.

It made him feel physically sick, but moreover, it made him feel _weak_.

Gaara of the Sand, the ever-feared demonic child, in love.

It was preposterous, idiotic…and it hurt.

If it was all of these things, why did it just come back and taunt him?

Possessing emotion was one of life's key things that the red-head was never shown.

But, to simply give up this yearning towards the one that could just be his special person…seemed rather hasty.

The demon-holder had once heard the phrase 'love is like a flower'. Not that he had acknowledged it, though.

But, if Gaara was to engage in a relationship with Neji, _his_ Neji…

This flower would need time, a lot of it. And maybe some consideration on the red-head's part.

Thoughts flashed through the insomniac's mind, but one in particular stood out.

The tattered pieces of his former optimist seemed to be emerging from the heavy darkness that shrouded them.

Maybe, just maybe, it could work.  
He'd just have to raise his self confidence, a lot.

Night was making it's self known, as the vague chirping of crickets reached Gaara's ears.  
He heard the tell-tale creak of floorboards outside his door, he guessed it was Temari, as Kankuro didn't give a rat's ass about what he was doing.

"Goodnight, Gaara" She said in a tired and slurred voice. Not really expecting a reply, she continued her route to her own room.  
It didn't seem like Kankuro was turning in any time soon, as the faint tapping of tools was heard from the main room.

The red-head sighed, as he stood up slowly and hopped up onto the windowsill, retiring to his favourite spot for the night. The roof.

Now what was left for Gaara was to simply watch the stars, and bask in the slightly mild nights Konoha had to offer.

Not forgetting the deep thinking that contorted his features into that ever-present scowl.

'You are becoming quite an occurrence in my mind, Neji. And I hope to let that fact be known to you soon... '

* * *

Hm. Twas rather short, but oh well.  
Third chapter As soon as I think of some more plot.

As for possible lemon...  
I'm not going to make thirteen year-olds do the deed. xD  
And I seriously lack confidence, and writing-knowledge on the subject. ._.

So it might happen, it might not.  
Just thought I'd point that out..Psshh xDD

Farewell!


End file.
